Katsura Kannabi
Katsura Kanabi (''かつら かなび, ''Kanabi Katsura) was a talented ninja of Kusagakure. He was captured during Iwa's invasion of kusagakure, in the third shinobi world war. The events of the war left him scarred for the rest of his life. Iwa's cruel treatment of Katsura and his family left him vowing to take down the entire nation. After mastering the power of the Mukogan, his clan's Kekkei Genkai, Katsura started his attack on Iwa, eventually being branded a missing-nin. He later joined the Akatsuki in his pursuit of Iwa's destruction. After the death of Pain (Nagato), Katsura left the Akatsuki. His goals have strayed off the path of Iwa's destruction, to a more broad goal of the destruction of the ninja world. Background Katsura grew up and trained in Kusagakure , where he exelled to the top of his class. An enthusiastic and quick learner, he was soon dicovered as one of Kusagakure's prodigys. He persuaded his teacher to let him take the Genin exam early, and was confident that he would pass. He Graduated only a year after entering the village's ninja academy and was promoted to Chunin two years later. He became a Jounin at 15, one of the youngest in Kusa's history. His early childhood, was spent with his loving family in the hidden grass. Katsura's parents were both ninja, but neither possesed the Mukogan, the rare Kekkei Genkai of the Kanbi clan. Despite being shinobi, they were both largely pacifists, and belonged to the "Grass Fruit" Faction of the village.This faction opposed the use of Kusagakure's ancient super weapon. However, during Iwa's invasion of Kusagakure, Katsura's happy childhood was interrupted. The people of the hidden grass village fought for their, freedom, with the help of Konoha. Katsura's parents were both killed in the battle. With the war still raging, and Iwa still occupying the village, Katsura was forced into a prison, where he shared the same cell as his brother, Hitsugaya. Later, he and his brother were both forced to fight against their former allies, Konoha. Not wanting to fight meaninglessly, the two brothers tried to desert the fight, and escape the Iwa's grasp. On their way out of the battlefield, Katsura and Hitsugaya were caught by Iwa patrols, and taken to a prison camp outside the village. Katsura, taking full responsibilty for the attempt, was severely punished. The brothers were tortured nearly to death at the Iwa prison camp.The Iwa prison camp leader, a vicious and cruel man, decided that Katsura's final punishment should be to kill his own brother, after which he would be executed. All this to make an example and stop future deserters. Katura refused to kill Hitsugaya, even after the prison camp guards threatened them with more torture. In the end Hitsugaya begged Katsura to kill, simply to end his pain. Seeing his brother beg for death broke Katsura's will. He quickly took the kunai and slashed his brother's throat, whispering "I'm sorry". Forced to kill his best friend and brother,finally snapped. After killing Hitsugaya, Katsura used his great void tecnique, the most powerful Mukogan technique, to destroy the entire prison. Leaving the camp, Katsura retreated to the caves of north-western Iwa, where he trained to become stronger, and eventually try to destroy the land of Earth. While training in the land of earth, Katsura perfected the techniques of his Mukogan, such as the ability to create linked portals (similar to Kagyua's spacetime jutsu). Katsura began attacking Iwa. After destroying several small villages in the Land of Earth, Katsura started to get noticed. Iwa and Kusa branded him a missing-nin, and a criminal with a kill on sight order. After seeing the peace that Konoha, Kusa and Iwa had made with each other, Katsura was morbidly disgusted, and viewed the peace as weakness from the Hidden Grass. This was the final blow to his sanity, and he went from a self-proclaimed avenger of the hidden grass, to destruction-crazed physcopath. As his attacks increased in variety, scale and location, Katsura was approached by Deidara and Sasori, who asked him to join the Akatsuki. Katsura was eager to join, and agreed right away. He always remained somewhat distant from the Akatsuki, but occasionally parterned with Zetsu on various missions. He also did several small missions for the Akatsuki on his own. He did mostly reconaissance missions and with Zetsu's help, even captured the five-tails. After he Joined the Akatsuki, he was given the "S-rank" title. Personality Before the war, Katsura had cheerful and kind personality. He was very attached to his family, and loved to learn an train. After the war, his personality changed completely. The death of his brother turned him into a cold, sadistic person who takes pleasure in causing pain to others. He thinks of killing and torturing as "an art" and take active pleasure in slow deaths. Beneath the emotionless mask he's created, he's a true monster. He is evil and twisted to the core. For all his intelligence in battle, Katsura is rash and impulsive in his motives. He views the hidden grass as weak and spineless for re-allying with Iwa, even after the invasion. The newly created peace was absolutley disgusting to him, and caused him to strive for almost unacheivable goals. Despite his evil nature, Katsura has strong moral values. He is hell-bent on his hatred of Iwagakure, and doesn't let anything stop him in his pursuit. Although his morals faded from Iwa's destruction, to the destruction of the entire ninja world, he never lets anything convince him that he's wrong. Despite his cold personality, Katsura got along pretty well with the other members of the Akatsuki. He liked his occasional partner, Zetsu's darker half more than his white half, because he thought the light half "talked to much". He used Zetsu's reconnaisance abilities to scout out enemy forces and number. Within the Akatsuki, Katsura was neither hated, nor well-liked. He never talked much, or said anything to offen others. However, he is an atheist, and this made Hidan not like him very much. Appearance Katsura has long white-silver hair, with bangs that go down to eye-level. He has an emotionless face and extremely cold, all black eyes. When he was younger, he only activated his Mukogan active when on missions, but now it active at all times, this gives him a very scary appearane Katsura wears his Kusagakure headband on his forehead, and the emblem is crossed in keeping with Akatsuki tradition. He wears an all black kimono, with a white stripe going along the edges, and has a katana sword on his back. When he later joins the Akatsuki, he wear a high collared cloak, and a ring on his left pinkie, labeled "sora" or sky. His fingernails and toenails are painted light green. Abilities Katsura makes use of the Water and Lignting nature releases, he is also proficient in lots of genjutsu, and uses his Mukogan. He can also use his sword in conjunction with his abilities. He is a long-mid range fighter, but is also okay in close combat. Due to having a lot of high-chakra attacks, and relativley small charka pools, Katsura must finish his battles quickly. It also means he has relativley low stamina. Water Style Katsura's natural affinity is the water release, and he can use many water release techniques. He has both long and short range attacks with the water release. Long range attacks include the ultimate tidal wave technique, and the devastating Maelstrom Technique. These techniques both do a large amount of damage to the surroundings and can be used on large group of opponents. These area damage attacks used up a lot of chakra, and each can only be used once in battle. Katsura can also create up to seven water clones, and even make them explode into thousands of boiling water drops. He can also manifest up to 20 water shurikens, wich he can control independently. The shurikens also explode on impact. Katsura also has the Water Prison Technique, which traps foes in a water bubble. Katsura can also enforce his Katana with water, which gives it aditional defensive power. Lighting Style With the Lightning Sphere Techique, he can severely shock anyone, or anything within a 200 meter radius with himself at the center. He can expand the circle if nessesary, but doing so expends lots of chakra. This technique is primarily defensive. He can use the searing bolt and precision bolt techniques for attack purposes. The searing bolt is a large bolt of lighting that is shot out of the user's hand. The bolt is very powerful and can cause a lot of damage to the opponent. The precision bolt is a smaller, less chakra cosuming of the searing bolt. The tiny, concentrated, beam comes out of a single finger of the user's hand. The beam, although narrow, is strong enough to pierce an opponent's flesh from far away. This attack is used for stealthy, quiet assassinations. He can also infuse lighting chakra into his katana for increased attack power. Kekkei Genkai Katsura's Kekkei Genkai is the Mukogan. In appearance, the eyes are all black, with no pupils. The Mukogan gives Katsura two major abilities: The ability to create portals, which are linked to one another, and the ability to alter gravity witing a certain range. Techniques that concern the use of portals strain the right eye, and gravity techniques strain the left. The Mukogan is rare, even within the Kanabi clan, and it is purely luck to be born with it. There is no other way to attain the "void eyes". The more powerful techniques of the Mukogan damage the eye sight of the user, and depending on the technique, the user will go blind if they use the technique too often. Dojutsu Sanjigen Geto The sanjigen geto is a technique of the right Mukogan. It allows the user to create two portals within their field of vision. It is similar to Kaguya Otsutsuki's space-time Ninjutsu. Tajigen Geto The tajigen geto is like the sanjigen geto, but instead creates eight portals. The user can choose which portal to come out of, this gives an element of surprise and confuses opponents. Jigen No Kabe The Jigen No Kabe creates 20 portals, which surround an opponent. The portals are inescapable, as walking through one will make the oponent come through the other side. Katsura can travel freely through the portals, and come out the other side. Left Mukogan Juryoku hasai o suru This technique creates a field of extreme gravity around the user. The gravity within the Juryoku o hasai suru is about 1000 times stronger than normal. Like all gravity techniques, the gravity within the field doesn't affect Katsura. It is used for defense, and immobilization. Tsuki no Juryoku The Tsuki no Juryoku is the opposite of Juryoku Hasai o Suru. It makes gravity very light. Using this technique quickly can make an opponent way overshoot their attacks, and make them very easy to dodge. Two-eyed Techniques Okina Kugeki Creates a huge portal, and combines it with extreme gravity. The portal sucks all of its surroundings in like a black hole, and requires the user's chakra to grow bigger. It makes the eyes bleed heavily, and can be used once a month to avoid blindness. Status Plot Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission Following Sasori's death, Katsura was instructed to go to the Tenchi Bridge and meet with Kabuto instead of Sasori, and then kill Kabuto along with Orochimaru, with the main purpose of recapturing Orochimaru's ring. Katsura jumped at the chance of visiting his homeland, and took the mission eagerly. Upon arrival at the bridge, Katsura saw Kabuto approaching, but he also saw "Sasori" approaching as well. Being confused, Katsura used his chakra mask genjutsu and hid in by the bridge. When he saw Kabuto break the Hiruko Shell, and team Yamato pop out of the grass, he decided to hang back and watch the secene play out. He had all but decided to go in and kill Orochimaru himself, when Naruto's nine-tail's cloak appeared. Upon seeing the nine-tails, Katsura decided to sit back and gauge the Jinchuriki's power, and then kill him. Witnessing Naruto's four tailed form, and its destructive power, Katsura decided to let Naruto kill Orochimaru. This turns out to be a bad strategy, as the fight got out of hand, and Katsura was forced to retreat further. After the dust settled, Katsura saw Orochimaru, Sai, and Kabuto flying away. Deciding to go after Orochimaru instead of the nine-tails, Katsura went in pursuit. Upon arrival, he saw a cloud of dust rising from somewhere further away. He followed the cloud and walked in on Naruto and Sasuke's face-off. After seeing Sasuke deafeat team Yamato so quickly, Katsura was amazed. He left the seen and reported Sasuke's potential to Pain. Akatsuki Supression mission: While Hidan and Kakuzu are sent to capture the two-tails, Katsura and Zetsu were sent to capture the five-tails, who is sealed within Han. They traveled to Iwa and was quickly located by Zetsu. Katsura then told his partner to leave, and that he would finish the job. Han had felt his chakra and came out to meet him. Katsura told him that he was with the Akatsuki, and that he was about to be captured. Immediatley, Han rocketed towards him with a steam attack. Katsura then opened a portal right in front of himself and one behind. Han went flying through the portals and crashed into a nearby rock. Katsura then proceeded to make a water clone that attacked Han. The five-tails Jinchuriki used a steam-powered kick to knock the clone out, but the clone exploded and showered him with boiling water. Katsura hoped that this would damage him, but the water had no effect on Han's full body armor. Katsura then created 15 water shurikens which all rocketed towards the Jinchuriki. Han easily blocked all of them, but they liquified in between the plates of his armor. Just as han realized this, the water exploded. This created a cloud of steam which surrounded Han's body. When the mist cleared, Han was in version two, and showing three of five tails. He sped towards Katsura at incredible speed and was just about to hit him when he was stopped suddenly. The surroundings grew darker, and Katsura seemed to stretch further away. He then realized that he was caught in Katsura's Genjutsu. As everything went black, he felt a sword stab him close to the heart. Han then mustered incredible will power and chakra, and broke himself out of the Genjutsu. He could clearly see katsura stabbing him with the lighting infused sword. Katsura quickly pulled his sword out and retreated through a portal. Han saw the next portal open up and got there as quick as Katsura. He swung at the Akatuki member, hitting his now water infused sword. Han landed several blows on the sword, shattering it. Katsura jumped up and used his Mukogan's Juryoku Hasai o suru to severely slow Han's movement. Almost out of chakra, Katsura used the precision bolt and took out several of Han's non-vital spots. Still under the extreme gravity, and bleeding heavily, Han regressed back into version one, and went unconscious. Katsura brought Han back to the Akatsuki Hideout, and helped the other members seal the five and two tails. Trivia * Favorite food: California rolls * Least favorite food: Anything sweet * Favorite Hobbie: Reading Comics * Quotes: (To Han) "Happiness, love, joy, and kindess are all illusions, the one true emotion... is hate" simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Category:DRAFT